Una flor silvestre bajo el velo de la oscuridad
by Elizefiske84
Summary: Continuación del anime. Keith desaparece y un año después vuelve a buscar a Nadja. Ella está en Alemania con la compañía Dandelion y por fin ha tomado una decisión ¿Será la que él quiere oír? ¿Eligirá la luz o la oscuridad? Una historia fresca y diferente con nuevos personajes ambientada en los albores de la Europa del siglo XX. #KeithHarcourt #NadjaApplefield #Oc #BelleEpoque


**CAPITULO 1: KEITH, EL AMANTE SOLITARIO  
**

Era una noche fría y sin estrellas en Berlín. Desde hace dos horas caía una persistente llovizna y los integrantes de la compañía "Dandelion" se encontraban a resguardo en el interior del imponente armatoste, planeando la actuación del día siguiente.

Había pasado poco más de un año desde que la joven Nadja Applefield renunciara a su título nobiliario y decidiera ser miembro de los artistas ambulantes.

Durante ese lapso, en sólo una ocasión, se topó con el refinado Francis Harcourt, mientras realizaba tareas de beneficencia en un hospicio en la ciudad de Liverpool. Sin embargo, Keith parecía haber desaparecido de sus vidas. Ni siquiera él sabía de su paradero y luego de una taza de té, coincidieron que la decisión de quien fuera Rosa Negra había sido eliminar la existencia del ladrón justiciero de la vida de los europeos.

Ya pasada la medianoche, el repicar de las gotas cesó y Nadja abrió la puerta del carro, que chirrió apenas y sonrió con su alegría tan peculiar al aspirar profundamente el olor de la hierba húmeda. Se detuvo a escuchar el canto armónico de los grillos, sonido que la colmó de tranquilidad. Esa tarde se había sentido observada, como si una sombra la acosara desde lejos y cada vez que intentaba atraparla, se escurría como un hábil felino. Sólo conocía a alguien con ese temperamento tan sigiloso.

Bajó con delicadeza los escalones, mientras la larga mata de sus largos y suaves cabellos rubios ondeaba a la frágil brisa; caminó unos pasos para ver la luna llena en todo su esplendor. En ese período había crecido un poco más y sus sutiles formas de mujer apenas comenzaban a perfilarse.

Su columna vertebral se irguió sobresaltada cuando observó en el suelo una sombra alargarse detrás de ella y una mano grande pero de finos dedos se posó sobre sus hombros. La grave y dulce voz masculina se perdió en los oídos de la joven.

\- Keith - Dándose vuelta- Sabía que eras tú…

\- ¿Eh? ¿Me he convertido en una persona tan predecible? – Ladeó de forma imperceptible la cabeza.

\- Umh... - Ella miró divertida la expresión irónica de él y ambos rieron – ¿Y cómo has estado? Ha pasado más de un año.

\- Así es. Un largo año. - Dijo como si aquél tiempo le doblara la espalda – Digamos que bien. He viajado a algunos países, y he pensado mucho en lo que hablamos esa noche en la casa de tu madre. – Hizo una pausa - He intentado hacer lo que me propuse, buscar otras formas de disminuir la desigualdad social, pero se me ha hecho difícil... Verás – Se rascó cerca de la oreja, ceñudo - Me gustaba mucho ser Rosa Negra. - Ella le brindó una mirada comprensiva.

\- Lo sé. He oído a mucha gente que lo echa de menos y pide por él.

\- ¿En verdad? -Suspiró - Con sinceridad, a veces se me ocurre que debería tomar el camino de mi hermano con su "_Noblesse obligué_". Él optó por lo fácil. - Ella se molestó por el comentario.

\- Te equivocas Keith.

\- ¿Umh? - El joven inglés arqueó una ceja – Veo que todavía lo defiendes a ultranza – Cerró los ojos y sonrió.

\- Ustedes me dijeron esa noche que trabajarían juntos para buscar la igualdad – Expresó con un tono salpicado a reproche. Keith la miró primero sorprendido y luego se tapó la boca tratando de contener una carcajada - ¿Que es tan gracioso?

\- ¿En verdad creíste que podríamos trabajar _juntos_? En lo único que ambos coincidimos fue en asegurar tu bienestar. Mi hermano es lo suficiente moji... - Al ver como la bailarina fruncía enojada las cejas, se detuvo y carraspeó - De todas formas, no he venido a hablar de las desavenencias que me separan de Francis. Yo estoy aquí porque… Yo… –Titubeó - No he dejado de pensar en ti... - La observó ensoñadoramente – Pensé en alejarme y darte más espacio, pero como observas, he fracasado. - Nadja dirigió sus ojos hacia el suelo, triste y algo incómoda. Él notó ese cambio en su actitud y trató de hacer caso omiso del mismo.

Un silencio insondable se extendió alrededor de ellos después de esa confesión, ambos se miraron, celeste el color de iris de la muchacha, azul la de él. De repente una fatídica pregunta rasgó la incertidumbre.

\- Lo has decidido, ¿No es cierto?

\- Sí. -Dijo con voz firme- En este tiempo yo también pensé demasiado. Mi madre, ese mismo día, me dijo que no era necesario aún decidir esto, que no tuviera prisa. Que pronto todo se aclararía. Era verdad. Volver a bailar y recorrer Europa con la compañía Dandelion, hacer felices a las personas con mi danza... Todo eso fue determinante. Él no toparme contigo también contribuyó. - La joven se pasó los dedos por los cabellos rubios, nerviosa - Umh… Keith, yo…

\- Habla Nadja, por favor… - Suplicó.

\- Si Francis hubiera hecho lo mismo que ti, desaparecer... No lo habría soportado. Cuando pasaron ocho meses que no tuve noticia de su paradero, estuve a punto de enviar una carta a la mansión Harcourt. Pero no lo hice... Poco después me lo encontré brevemente en Liverpool. Y en ese momento me di cuenta. Mis sentimientos siempre han estado pendientes de Francis.

\- Entiendo... ¿Estás segura? – Dijo tratando de disimular la desesperanza.

\- Sí. Lo estoy. –Afirmó con una certeza abrumadora.

\- ¿Él lo sabe?

\- Aún no se lo he dicho. – Mencionó cabizbaja.

Nadja no vio ningún movimiento, pero percibió como algo se había quebrado en la figura del muchacho inglés. Una sensación extraña se había apropiado de su corazón, por un lado, la tristeza por haberlo herido, por otro, un enorme alivio que la reconfortaba.

Los dorados cabellos de Keith hicieron de barrera para evitar mostrar el dolor que sentía al escuchar la verdad de la persona que amaba. Su garganta le escocía. Siendo particular de él no exponer muchas emociones, colocó las manos en sus bolsillos, giró sobre sí mismo y se retiró por el lugar donde había aparecido. Nadja, apenas pudo apreciar el brillo de una lágrima saliendo de su rostro.

\- Adiós, Keith.


End file.
